


Don't Fall in Love There's Just Too Much to Loose

by PeacefulLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Robbery, Suspense, actually all my fics are that im putting up, bc i just got an account sooo, but it isnt /that/ bad, i do not know what else to put, ish, larry - Freeform, liam is only mentioned like 5 times btw, literally zayn and niall's names are only mentioned once i shouldnt even put them as characters, sort of, there is violence, this is a prompt from the bottomlouislibrary, this is from a looong time ago, too many tags ok sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulLarry/pseuds/PeacefulLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt from bottomlouisprompts http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/57381909073/a-oneshot-where-louis-is-harrys-petite-boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fall in Love There's Just Too Much to Loose

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope I did this prompt justice and I stayed up all night writing and typing it and it is currently 6 in the morning but idk when I will upload it oops and the title is from Terrible Things by Mayday Parade and if you don’t to cry your heart out don’t listen to it omg

Louis was in the bathroom ready to take a shower when he heard Harry call to him.

 

“Lou?”

“Harry, I’m in the bathroom, babe.” Louis responded. Harry walked in to the bathroom a few seconds later.

“Liam called, said he needed help moving some furniture,” he said.

“Well, ok but be fast! I want to go to the shops.”

“Oh, trust me,” Harry looked Louis up and down, “I’ll be back soon.” He ended with a wink.

“I swear you’re like a pig,” Louis often wondered how he fell in love with this sex animal.

“You love me.” He said, and with a quick kiss, then he left.

____________________

 

Louis was putting on one of Harry’s gray sweaters when he heard a crash. It wasn’t Harry, Louis knew it, if Harry wanted to sneak up on Louis he wouldn’t have broken anything and even if he did, he would certainly apologize after. Louis didn’t know what to do in this situation so he just grabbed his phone and ran into the closet. After another crash, he called Harry.

 

 _Pick up, pick up,_ he chanted in his mind.

“’ello?”

 _“Harry,”_ oh god, what is Louis going to say? _‘Harry I called to tell you there is someone in the house and I’m going to die’?_ He can’t do that, Harry would have a hernia.

“What is it princess? I’m on my way home, no need t-” Louis cut him off.

 _“Harry. I’m hiding in the closet.”_ Louis mentally slapped himself.

“Wow, Louis I thought you came out of the closet a long time ago,” if Louis gets out of this alive, he’s going to kill him.

 _“No!_ Harry someone broke in!” Then Harry got serious. Streams of _‘oh, fuck,’_ and _‘nonononono’_ passed through his mind after Louis said it. Louis was so small and harmless and delicate, he wouldn’t be able to stop a thief. Harry thought of all the bad outcomes. The prick could just grab Louis and take him back to his house and torment him or kill him, or even worst- **rape him.**

 _“Harry, please,”_ Louis whimpered, he was starting to get really scared at this point, he could hear footsteps near the room.

“Shh, Louis it’s ok, I’m on my way.”

“But, Har-” He cut himself off, the footsteps were getting closer.

 _Oh, shit,_ Harry instantly thought.

“Louis? LOU! Louis answer me baby, please!” Harry began to panic a little, Harry was going to make this man pay.

“Harry, shhh, be _quiet!”_ Louis scolded him, then Harry heard some ruffling and a scream. And the line went dead.

“Louis!” Harry was going to kill whoever laid their hand on **his** boyfriend.

____________________

“No, no! Please!” Louis tried to scream but who would hear him anyway?

 _“Shut up!”_ Came a gruff voice. Louis looked at the man, he looked about late 30’s, tall, maybe even taller than Harry. He had a bit of gray hair in his black beard which made it look a bit like salt and pepper. He had brown, red-rimmed eyes and a dirty brown truckers hat that covered his balding head.

 

The man threw Louis on the bed, making him yelp in surprise. Damn, Louis really wished he put on pants because he’s feeling pretty vulnerable in only a tight pair of black briefs and Harry’s giant gray sweater. Hm. Harry. Louis really needs Harry right now. He could use his height and mass and muscle and **Jesus Christ,** Louis really wishes he wasn’t so damn tiny because this man is pretty beefy. If Louis makes out of this alive, he’s going to kill Liam for taking away his boyfriend. 

____________________

Harry can’t run fast enough, Jesus, he wished he said no to Liam and told him to get Niall or Zayn to help him instead. **Fuck.** Harry was only almost a block away from Liam’s when Louis called and man, does Harry wish he took a taxi there. It would’ve saved him time and maybe he’d be closer to his and Louis’ apartment if he did. He has a block left, he can’t keep running. _But he has to,_ **but he can’t.** He stopped for a moment. He has to call the cops, maybe they would catch the guy. _Shit,_ Louis is probably so scared right now, he’s probably wondering where he is, if he isn’t already dead. **Oh, fuck.** Harry started running again. Because Louis might not make it out alive.

____________________

 

“You know, I had no idea there was anyone in this house until I heard that guy screaming on the phone to you. What did he call you? _Baby?_ Is he your boyfriend, **Louis?”** He spat Louis’ name out like it was a piece of trash, Louis wanted to slap him but thought better of it. God, is this guy homophobic? This should be great. Louis didn’t even realize the guy was moving until he was hovering over him.

 

“Answer me, **princess!”** That was the last straw. Louis kicked him in his stomach and started running. He was almost to the door.

Then suddenly he was on the floor, how did he get on the floor? Why does my foot hurt? Is that blood?! Great. Louis stepped in broken glass when he was literally 5 feet away from the door. There was a hand on his throat, lifting him up.

 

_“Thought you could get away, sweetheart?”_

____________________

Harry was so close, he really was, all he needed was to climb the 8 stories to their apartment. _God,_ he really, **really** hoped Louis was ok. If something happened to him, he doesn’t know what he would do, probably go on a homicidal rampage or something like that.

 

He called the cops when he was near the apartment, he wanted to be there before them, so Harry could beat the living shit out of the robber. Because how dare he scare Louis, break into their home, ruin their perfect Sunday. How dare he hurt Louis. **How. Fucking. Dare. He.**

 

2 more flights to go.

____________________

Louis can’t breathe and the need for air is getting stronger and stronger, his vision is blurring and he can see white spots on the corner of his eyes.

 

“Please,” he gasped out, although it was probably futile since the grip only tightened. Louis is going to die.

 

“You think your _boyfriend_ is going to save you? Huh? He can’t save you, even if you don’t die today –which I doubt- you’re going to hell anyway. You disgusting bitch.” The man sneered.

 

“you’re – th-the one – tha-that’s- dis- gusting,” Louis managed to get out right before he blacked out.

____________________

Harry was there. 2 steps away from the door. Louis is going to be fine, he reassured himself. As he opened the door, though, he started to think differently.

 

There was a man, a man who looked like he was on many drugs- which would make sense to why he was breaking-and-entering in the first place- holding sweet little Lou up by his neck and upon Harry opening the door, he let Louis’ tiny body fall limp on the floor.

 

It took Harry a couple moments to realize he was screaming and crying. He ran towards the man. Harry was a bit shorter than him but only by an inch, which made things worst because he thought about how gigantic he must’ve looked to Louis. Harry was punching for all that he was worth –which isn’t very much anymore with Louis lying motionless on the floor. He didn’t notice the guy pulling out a knife, he didn’t care. He also didn’t notice the stinging pain in his side until it became too painful to bear. He slumped over as police came in. he was glad they were there, now he could go to Louis.

 

He crawled silently towards Louis, he was scared to death. He didn’t want to know if he wasn’t breathing, or hardly clinging to life, call him selfish, Harry didn’t want to see the love of his life lifeless and cold.

 

Harry finally got to Louis and held him to his chest. Was it possible for Louis to look even smaller than he already was? He looked like a small child. A broken, small, fragile, kid.

 

“L-Lou?” Apparently Harry was still crying. Louis didn’t move. Was he breathing? He began to shake him.

“Louis, please, open your eyes, breathe, do something! Tell me how stupid my jokes are or tell me how I need to get rid of my shoes or- or complain about how much fruit I eat, just,” Harry couldn’t do it. He broke down. Louis wasn’t gone, he wasn’t. he couldn’t be. Damn, was Harry still bleeding? He tried to look at his cut but then he saw what Louis was wearing. Harry’s sweater. Harry couldn’t save him. Louis counted on Harry saving him and he didn’t.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Lou. This is all my fault.” Harry whimpered.

 **“Harry, shut up.”** Louis? The voice was very raspy. Was it Louis?

“Louis?”

“Harry?” Yup. Louis.

“Louis, I thought you died! Are you dead? Are we both dead? Louis this must be heaven since I’m with you.” Harry looked at him and, thankfully, Louis’ eyes weren’t dull (they were rolling) he didn’t look so fragile or broken anymore, he still looked small but that was a given.

 

“Harry are you bleeding?!” Harry looked at him, then looked away, then saw his little feet.

“Yeah, but so are you! Where is that fucking asshole, I’m going to murder him.”

“Nice job saying that when there are cops everywhere, Harry.” Louis smiled up at him. Damn, Harry needed medical attention.

 

“Excuse me? I need like, a bandage or something, the prick stabbed me.” Harry called to the police.

“Yes, sir, right away, the ambulance should be here shortly.” Some policewomen said to him.

 

“Harry?”

“Yes, boo?”

“It’s not your fault.” Harry was about to say something before Louis cut him off.

“It’s Liam’s for buying a new shitty apartment.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cringed the whole time I had to call poor little Louis bad names o h my ogd (my tumblr is peaceful-larry)


End file.
